


Christmas time is here.

by 33C



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas editon, Fluff, M/M, My X-mas gift to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33C/pseuds/33C
Summary: It's Christmas time, and almost comically it turns out Beast doesn't even know about holidays.
Relationships: The Beast/Enoch (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Christmas time is here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromAnonymousToZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/gifts).



> This is a Fanfiction Christmas gift to my (Favorite) Beastnoch writer.
> 
> I know that this person has no clue who I am, but they seem friendly so.

Beast could never figure out how mortals had developed from amazing survivors to having the most meaningless existence. Beast's head tipped forward slightly as he wordlessly observed the woodsman as he chops uselessly at the tree of oil. The axe's tip was becoming weak and vulnerable, bits have flown off after aeons of spineless use creating uneven bumps.

The woodsman's frail hands were shaking violently as if there was a mini earthquake, speaking of the woodsman he seemed like his mind was somewhere else, his eyes were frozen to the ground, almost causing many accidents because of how unfocused he was today, Making the Beast quite agitated. So, The Beast started to gracefully stumble forward kicking sticks from the bushes out of his way.

"Woodsman," the irritation in his voice was audible, he wasn't trying to hide it in the first place, the woodsman stopped as the other spoke. "You are messy today, that displeases me, what is it that taints your thoughts, making you act so heedlessly?" he asked, the Beasts actions may seem friendly but they were actually just thoughtless words, he just wanted the woodsman to start behaving formally.

"Well, Beast," his voice was tired and froggy "Today would be Christmas, my daughters favorite day of the year," The woodsman's eyes darted towards the lantern that was lain on a stump next to his ankle "I just, wanted to go back to my house and spend this day joyfully," his kneecap nudged the lantern a bit as if he was making sure it was actually there and not just all in his rotting head.

The Beast tilted his head thoughtfully as an owl would. "You may spend the evening with your daughter while chopping woods, remember woodsman, your daughter's soul needs you, you cannot disrespect her like that, especially not on this Christmas day," He narrated with his hands and bobbling head like he would if he had a mouth. He could hear the woodsman sigh defeatedly and begin to chop the same beaten tree that he had been working on.

In the meantime, Beast was quite stumped he had never heard of a day of Christmas, surely Enoch must know much more about this day and may even give him information. Beast elegantly danced his way to Pottsfield, which was covered in stainless white snow that had to be at least 5 feet deep, it covered the town like the sea, the town seemed to be deserted, but Beast knew there were many citizens in the tiny village.

He softly walked to the giant barn, too big to miss, where he knew the owner of the civilization must be. He peeked inside and the whole town was in there, conversing and being very friendly to one, another, his eyes scanned the bunch until they fell on the host, who knew Beast was there and was waving his giant ribbon hands, beckoning for him to come inside.

The Beast's claws grazed the wooden barn door before he shoved it open making the barn door let out an unpleasant moan, causing attention to fall on him, he stepped back a bit making sure that the darkness of the night was engulfing him, he hated being seen in his true skin. Soon the whole town was pushing one another to get to him, honking sweet greets and pleasant compliments towards him like a flock of geese.

'Mr.Hope! Please come in, come in,' 'Mr.Hope! so glad you came!' 'Mr.Hope, you have a mighty lovely voice, please will you sing for us?' their intentions were innocent but Beast was not one for crowds and often became grumpy because of these feelings he could not understand," He could hear Enoch chuckle, it was a soft rumble, like thunder.

"Please, Folks let Mr.Hope settle in," He ushered the townsfolk away from him, it was as if he was a light and the town's people were moths and bugs attracted to him. As soon as the townspeople were distracted or busy, he stumbled and snuck his way inside and past them, all the way to Enoch.

"It truly is lovely you are here to celebrate with us, neighbor," Enoch soothed, Beast tugged on his furs a little bit more "To be honest, Harvest lord, I was not expecting to come between a celebration," He stated strongly. Enoch shook his head "Nonsense, the people absolutely adore you!" He assured Beast, His ribbon tangling into Beast antlers, Beast softly pulling some knots of ribbon out, he was beginning to get antsy.

"You aren't bothered, are you neighbor?" He asked softly, Beast shook his head "No, But I am to wonder, what is this celebration for?" his eyes skipped across the many people, he watched as an obvious male pulled a neatly wrapped box from behind his back and thrusting it in front of an obvious female. The two males next to the female and male were under a plant and one bonked his face into the other man, who put his straw hand on his shoulder, giving him a bump back. How peculiar.

"Well, it's Christmas after all, a wondrous celebration!" He announced to Beast excitedly, "Really?" Beast looked down and then faced Enoch "What do you do on this 'Christmas'?" he questioned the taller, who chuckled sweetly and thick like honey. "Well, you give gifts! Big or small, whatever is interesting to a friend or family," Beast took a few steps closer to Enoch "And you have foods such as eggnog, pudding, cakes, quite gluttonous," he informed the other, Beast shook his head, as he checked off the information in his head.

"What is the plant for? The one over your head? Why does it make people bump into each other's faces?" he asked, oozing with much interest, Enoch snickered a bit, Beast could be quite endearing "That is mistletoe, it is up there for a charming reason, whoever two people are under the mistletoe, have to peck or kiss each other," Enoch answered cooley, Beast perked up a bit. "How strange," He commented "Indeed," Enoch responded.

"Since we were on the topic of gifts," Enoch began, breaking the thick silence "I have a gift for you," He was smiling widely, Beast could tell. Beast shook his head, he even then he remained poised "I can't except this, I have nothing for you," Enoch pulled the small and neatly wrapped gift  
from where it was placed "That's quite alright, I have everything I desire and need already, All I want now is for you to open the gift," He set it caringly in front of Beast, who plucked the gift up and began unwrapping it, once opened and revealed, he dropped the box with little care and held up the object.

"It is a flower necklace," Enoch confirmed, even though Beast could already guess "Well, whoever crafted it, you may tell them they did a pleasing job," Beast told Enoch, he was in his own little world and paid no attention to the little stares of the townsfolk. He tied it around his neck and looked down to study it a bit more, it was made of Viola flower, Pansy flowers, and chrysanthemum flowers, it was quite beautiful. 

Beast had stayed with the townsfolk surprisingly long, way out of his comfort zone, he mostly stuck to Encoh's side through it all though, like a stuck animal in a trap, but this was no trap, it was all willingly.

The next morning, though the Woodsman was very much confused, he didn't want to risk angering the Beast and so, he didn't bother to ask where and how he had made the very colorful flower necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long sorry, hope you liked it.


End file.
